Twelve Flowers
by Orange-Butterfly100
Summary: Alfred is getting flowers everyday. Who is his secret admirer? One-shot unless I say otherwise.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters.

**------------**

**Day one:**

I looked down at my desk. I blinked at a vase with a sweetpea flower in it. I raised my eyebrow at them. 'Shyness'? Was the person who gave these to me shy? If so, what were they shy about?

I shrugged off my thoughts as I put the vase over to the side.

**Day two:**

As I walked into my office, I stopped abruptly. Another vase was on my desk, with a pansy in it. 'Loving thoughts' … Was this what the sender was shy about? Their loving thoughts … for me?

I put the vase next to my other one.

Because of this, I was distracted most of the day and didn't get any of my work done.

**Day three:**

Another day, another flower. I took it delicately into my hand.

A white lilac. 'First love'. I was this person's first love?

I was, again, distracted and couldn't work. Who would give me these kinds of flowers?

**Day four:**

"Alfred! You've been slacking on work lately. What was going on?" Francis asked as he walked to my office with me.

"Ah, well … you see … I got flowers."

"From a secret admirer? Lucky dog. What was bothering you about them, though?"

"Th-their meanings," I said, blushing.

Francis raised an eyebrow at me as I opened my door.

I looked at my desk. Sure enough, there was another flower.

A red tulip.

"'Declaration of love'? Man, this person must really love you."

**Day five:**

"I heard you were getting flowers lately, Alfred," Wang said during the meeting.

I blushed a bit and said, "Yeah … a sweetpea, a pansy, a white lilac, and a red tulip."

"Really?" Ivan asked.

"Yup! I saw them myself!" Francis said.

I looked over to Arthur, rolling his eyes. "Can we please get back on subject?" he asked.

"I'm just wondering how sincere this person is …" I said, trailing off at the end of my sentence. Wang, Ivan, and Francis nodded. Arthur's eye twitched.

Later, I got to my office. Another vase was sitting on my desk. This time, a hyacinth.

Well, at least I know how sincere the person is now.

**Day six:**

"What did you get today?" Wang asked, excitedly, as we walked to my office.

"I don't know yet," I replied as I opened my door. I saw another vase on my desk. It was a white camellia. I blushed quite a bit as Wang giggled.

"Aww, they think you're adorable!"

**Day seven:**

I sighed as another meeting ended. What flower was I going to get this time?

As I walked to my office, I saw Arthur in the hallway.

"Oh, Arthur. Would you mind accompanying me to my office? I need to go over a few things with you."

"Alright," he mumbled as we walked down the hallway together.

As I opened my door, I sighed slightly. I saw another vase on my desk.

This time, a yellow tulip. I blushed a bit. 'Helplessly in love', no doubt.

**Day eight:**

Today was quite different. I got my flower before the meeting.

I smiled lightly as I embraced the sunflower with my hand. 'Adoration'.

As I thought about it more and more, it was really sweet how this person was giving me flowers to show their affection towards me.

I just wished they weren't so secretive and shy about it.

**Day nine:**

I, again, got my flower before our meeting. I smiled at it. It was a primrose.

"'I can't live without you', huh?" I whispered to myself as I caressed it.

I heard a knock on my door, and with a hurried tone I said, "C-coming!"

**Day ten:**

I was hoping that my next flower would appear before our daily meeting, but it didn't.

It actually didn't appear until late in the evening when I had went to the restroom. My eyes widened as I opened my door.

There, in a beautiful vase, was a red rose. I smiled lightly. 'Passionate love', indeed. Whoever can go uthis/u far is very passionate.

**Day eleven:**

"Did you see what your next flower is, yet?" Ivan asked as our meeting ended. In the corner of my eye, I think I saw Arthur tense up.

"No, not yet," I replied.

"I think you should see this one alone, though," Wang said as he walked over. "A flower with stronger meaning than a rose; I can't think of many."

"I agree," Francis said.

I nodded and walked towards my office.

There was another beautiful vase with a Forget-Me-Not. I smiled as I remembered something that happened to me a long time ago. I hurried over to find a card attached to it. It was typed (probably so I didn't guess who it was) and it read:

_'Alfred,_

_Tomorrow, I will wait for you in here. You will get to pick your last flower as well.'_

I raised my eyebrow. I had to choose my last flower?

**Day twelve:**

I was pretty nervous, meeting my secret admirer. I walked towards my office with a worried look across my face. What if it was someone I couldn't love back?

I put a shaky hand on my doorknob and opened the door.

Who was standing on the other side was quite a surprise.

"A-Arthur?" I asked. I walked in and stood in front of him. "Y-you were the one giving me those flowers?" I swear I saw him blush as he looked away.

"Y-yes. I … had to get my feelings across to you somehow."

I looked at him with a bit of confusion. He looked back at me, smiling a bit sadly. He held out two more flowers.

One was a striped carnation. The other was a white rose with a bit of red in it.

"Like my note said. You need to pick your last flower," he mumbled.

I smiled slightly. I made my decision as we were talking. I chose the white and red rose.

Arthur stared at me before smiling and hugging me.

… White and red rose. 'Unity'.

----------------

I know, this idea probably gets too used. XD;;;

I just had to do something for USxUK! I love the pairing so much! I love it more than GermanyXItaly, and I REALLY love that pairing.

Review?


End file.
